


#9 To Be Him

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Morgana POV, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss casually.(from Morgana's point of view).





	#9 To Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> for a kiss meme on Tumblr!
> 
> This is set in Series 1 where Arthur and Morgana hadn't yet been written as siblings and also had that UST thing going on early on. And it's also one-sided, so I didn't tag what I think some people might think I ought to tag. I have Thoughts™ on this drabble; please feel free to ask if you want to know why I don't actually think Morgana wants Arthur in this.

Morgana envied Merlin.

She envied him his ragged clothes and dirt-smudged chin and awkward gait. The stupid red neckerchief and all the things he learnt from Gaius. The way he could just stand at the edge of the pitch with his unkempt hair and watch the knights train without being given sidelong glances. His smile, open and unposed. His gossipy scullery-maid manner with Gwen.

The way Arthur looked at him.

The way Arthur couldn’t look away from him.

The way Arthur said his name.

The way Arthur’s eyes softened whenever Merlin laughed; all the opportunities he stole to touch Merlin and stare into his eyes.

Most of all, she envied Merlin Arthur’s time, precious minutes that he would spend standing around with the servant, _chatting_ —

— so open and carefree and expressive. Leaning in for a sweet peck on the lips every now and then.

If only Morgana could be Merlin.


End file.
